No Mistakes
by Una Morgan
Summary: OMFG! Una wrote a lemon! Its Yugi's birthday, and Anzu has a special present for him... Lemon content, but nothing vulgar. Peachshipping


Una: Hey minn-san! I've been very busy lately, what with school ending, hanging out with buddies, managing my brother's musical theatre play, working as a TA for little kids-  
Bardock: Neglecting the computer…  
Yugi: Writer's block on the next chapter…  
Yami: Making up excuses…  
Una: But today's a very special day! I had to put up a story to mark the occasion.  
Yugi: It's my birthday!  
Una: Yup! June 4th! A Gemini!  
Yugi/Yami: Figures…  
Bardock: What makes this story any different from YLP or that other sappy side story?  
Una: Its my first ever lemon!  
Yugi/Yami/Bardock: O.O WHAT!  
Yami: Una, the Prude, wrote a dirty fic?  
Una: In the words of Sojourner Truth, "Ain't I a woman?"  
Yami: Sort of closely resembles one.  
Yugi: This… uh… fic… lemon… stars… uh… me?  
Una: There are too few non-gay Yugi lemons out there. I'm remedying that just a little.  
Bardock: Do I want to see this?  
Una: I sure do!

_**Warning – Spoiler for my fic! Sorry, I expected to be done by now.**_

**First Timers Don't Make Mistakes**

Lemon (Yugi + Anzu)

Categories: Romance, Hentai, Comedy

**Japanese words used**:

"Gomen-yo" "I am very, very sorry"

"-kun" term of respect for male peer

"baka-yaro" "stupid idiot"

"-sa" term for spouse

"anata" "honey" as in loved one; wife to husband only

"kuso dorobou" "damn thief" i.e. Bakura

"-tachi" "and company" Japanese way of making something plural

**Time**: June 5th, 1:13am

**Place**: Kame Game Shop, Domino City, Japan

Anzu sat on Yugi's lap, enjoying the taste of his tongue in her mouth. They had moved their make-out session upstairs to get away from the bright lights and loud music of Yugi's birthday party downstairs. Yami and the others were playing the music too loud, and their drunken-singing voices had been distracting. She relished in his warm, passionate kisses as he moved from her mouth to her cheek and neck. Yugi always got uncharacteristically fierce when they were alone like this in the darkness. She giggled as his fingers brushed against her ticklish belly, exposed in her black tube top, and she threw her head back to give him better access to her neck. 'Oh, he's so amazing with his hands!' His hands, which moved so skillfully with cards or puzzles or any other games they played, were just as skillful with the female body.

Yugi's lips traveled, and he hit a certain nerve on the cup between her neck and shoulder that sent a wave of pleasure through Anzu's entire body. She moaned softly. Delighted with the response, Yugi nipped and licked that spot, simultaneously rubbing his fingertips around Anzu's belly button. The result was electric, and Anzu jerked off of Yugi's lap to her feet, giggling.

But Yugi was not finished. He could not let her get away from him so soon. He stood up to follow her, pressing her against the door, and dove into her mouth once again. His fingers brushed against the skin showing above her chest. Anzu embraced his tongue, caressing it with her own.

The doorknob pressed against her back. She reached for it and opened the door.

They were now in Yugi's room. Their tongues continuing their dance, Yugi moved inside as Anzu closed the door behind them. Their hearts beat faster once they heard the click, as if it lit an uncontrollable fire within them. The dance quickened its pace. They seemed to no longer need air. Yugi slowed down a little as he felt his leg hit the side of his bed. Anzu pulled Yugi's face closer to hers, begging silently for him not to stop.

Yugi's bigger distraction was in his arousal growing unbearably hard in his pants. He unfastened his belt and unzipped his jeans. He let them fall. The relief of confinement helped, and he gave a sigh of relief. He pulled Anzu closer to him.

Anzu felt Yugi pressing into her to deepen their connection. She accidentally knocked him over onto the bed, so now she was on top of him. Her sensitive breasts felt the beating of Yugi's heart quicken, and her heart sped up to match his. She felt him about to pull her into him even harder, when something stopped them both.

They heard a loud BANG outside Yugi's window, followed by screeching tires and a crash. They froze. For a moment, the exact same thought crossed their minds: 'That sounded like a gunshot! The screech and crash was a car! Everyone is downstairs! Someone I know may have been hurt!'

Anzu bounded off the bed and grabbed on to Yugi's desk for support as she looked out of his window. Since Yugi's bedroom was on the second story of the gameshop, she got a good view of the street.

All she saw was Ryou's convertible smashed into Yami's precious Mustang. A very angry Yami was cursing at Ryou, who was in the driver's seat of his jalopy, apologizing for its misbehavior. The top was down, so she could see the passengers. Bakura and Honda were in the back, both drunk and fighting with each other over something. Ryou, the designated driver, must have started it wrong; it backfired, and then smashed into his friend's car.

"What happened," Yugi asked. He sat up, scared. "Is everyone alright?"

Relieved but still shaking, Anzu sunk into Yugi's chair. "Its okay. Ryou's stupid car backfired. No one got hurt." She held her forehead. Her body was still so full of adrenaline, and the shock and fear from the possible death of her friends began to slowly subside. She had been so sure. Even now, she had to convince herself that nothing happened, and tears threatened to fall. She held herself to stop from shaking.

Then she remembered what she and Yugi were about to do. Had that car not backfired…

"Anzu…" Anzu looked at Yugi, now sitting on the edge of the bed in his shirt and boxers. His legs were spread apart - it would have been painful to close them – but he covered his erection with both hands. His beautiful large eyes stared away from her, avoiding contact with her at all cost. "Gomen-yo, Anzu. I went a little too far."

Anzu blushed and looked down. "We both did."

"I… I just want you to feel comfortable around me. And now…" He bowed his head lower, stood up, and walked out the door, his cheeks bright red. He sounded so certain that Anzu hated him. "I'm so sorry," he said one more time before he left.

"Yugi…" Yugi and Anzu had been dating for over a year now, but something always held them back from having sex. But, at that moment, Anzu could not recall what it was. She actually didn't care. Comfortable? She only felt _really_ comfortable when she was _with_ Yugi! He was the one person she trusted with everything that she was! She loved him so much! Now he was apologizing and embarrassed over feelings she felt too!

She looked around the empty room. So, this was it, wasn't it? This was their night. To Hell with social restraints, or whatever stopped them until now! Yugi was always so giving, always so generous to her. She ought to show him what she had learned from his skilled hands. She loved Yugi! And, when he returned to his room, if she had to convince him that she was ready for the next step, she would!

No matter how nervous she felt…

Yugi splashed cold water on his face from his bathroom sink. "Mr. Howell, _Gilligan's Island_," he repeated to himself. It was the most non-sexual thing he could think of. He had to calm down! Anzu made him promise a year ago that they would not have sex. He almost broke that! Sure, he'd given her pleasure in many ways, and yeah he wished she would return the favor, but… His hormones were raging to the point where he almost broke a promise to Anzu! He pushed his blonde bangs away, tugging them a bit in frustration. "I've gotta get a hold of myself!"

He listened to the bumping of the music from downstairs and took a deep, calming breath. He could still smell her perfume on his shirt. That scent always drove him crazy; because Anzu was the only woman he knew who wore that particular scent. It smelled like licorice. So sweet…

"Go away," he growled in reference to his erection.

He heard a snort from the door. "Geez," came Jonouchi's familiar voice, "I was only comin' to take a leak!"

Yugi shook his head. "No, sorry Jonouchi-kun. I didn't… Never mind."

Jonouchi leaned unsteadily against the door, noticing Yugi over the sink. "Hangover already?"

"Naw, I only had one beer." This was true. The adults stayed with them until around eleven, when Yugi's aunt Raichi left with Yugi's mother overnight to give the group some privacy, and Grandpa went to bed around midnight. And between dancing and making out, he'd only had time for one bottle. "I just… Forget it."

"No, seriously, wha's up?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon!"

"I'm not gonna talk to you! You're drunk."

"I'm smarter when I'm drunk!"

Yugi took a hand towel to dry himself off and considered his friend. Jonouchi had obviously downed more than one beer (possibly something stronger since Bakura was at the party, too), but he and Yugi were as close as brothers, almost as close as he and Yami. Jou may understand without making fun of him. At least, Yugi hoped so. "I almost… I almost slept with Anzu."

"So?"

"So, I promised her I wouldn't!"

"When?"

"A year ago."

"Did you force her?"

"Hell no!"

"Did she resist?"

"No…"

"Is she sober?"

"Mostly."

"Are you?"

"I sure am now!"

"Then what's the big deal?"

"I don't want to do something we might both regret."

Jonouchi put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and leaned on him a little harder than he probably meant. "Listen, Yug, you two got somethin' re-eal special that ain't goin' away. You've been together since like before I've known you! If that promise is the only thing holdin' ya back, see that she wants it as much as you do, and it don't matter!"

Yugi took a deep breath to sigh. He inhaled Anzu's scent again. It made up his mind. "Alright."

"Yeah!" Jonouchi winked. "And don't forget: The better you make her feel means the better you are!"

"Get off!" Yugi threw Jonouchi's arm off of him. The taller teen laughed and gave him a thumbs-up. "Have a good one," he said as he closed the door.

"Baka-yaro," Yugi grumbled, and he threw the towel against the door. 'He did have some good points, though,' he mentally admitted. 'I've loved her forever, and I'll never stop loving her no matter where she goes. So I need to make our first time special.' He cracked his knuckles, loosened his fingers, and unbuckled his choker. 'Here goes,' the thought as he opened his door.

"Anzu?" He looked around and saw nothing. 'Shit! I knew it! She is mad that I-"

_Ka-Clack!_ Yugi turned around and saw Anzu close the door. She had been waiting behind it for Yugi to return. And that's not all; she was wearing Yugi's bathrobe.

Yugi dropped his choker.

She gave (what she figured was) a very seductive smile. "Hey there, birthday boy."

Yugi's eyes had moved to the curvature of his robe on her hourglass frame. The belt was very loose on her hips, so the hem of the flaps landed just over the tops of her breasts. She definitely wasn't wearing her top anymore. He swallowed hard. "Uh… Hey…"

"What took you so-" She locked the door with a click. "-long?" Secretly, she hoped she was doing this right. As calm as she acted, she felt so nervous about actually touching him without clothes. Perhaps if he could just respond, she'd feel better about this.

"I… Uh… I was…" What was he doing just now? He had completely forgotten. The blood in his brain had moved elsewhere.

"You must be tired from the party," she said. She took a slow step towards him. "Why don't you sit down?"

Was that a real question? Why didn't he? He didn't know. All he could think about was the fact that he could see just enough between the flaps underneath the knot of the belt to know that she wasn't wearing her skirt either. He kept watching hypnotized in case he would see more.

'Why didn't he respond,' she wondered, getting more nervous. She repeated, "Sit down."

Yugi obeyed too quickly to think, and he dropped to the floor like an obedient puppy.

The tension broke, and Anzu burst into a fit of giggles. He looked so damn cute she couldn't help herself! Yugi blinked a couple of times. He blushed. "I'm ruining this, aren't I," he asked with a nervous smile. He quickly backed up onto the edge of his bed.

"No, no," Anzu insisted. She looked down at him with far more love than before, no longer in her vixen persona. "I needed that. You reminded me that you're still you." She got down on her knees. "And I'm always comfortable when you're with me."

"So… You're sure you want to do this?"

She placed her cool hand on his cheek and pulled his head to face her directly. Aquamarine connected with amethyst, and Anzu mentally dove into those watery, deep, loving eyes of her man. He was still blushing from embarrassment, and she leaned up and kissed his rosy cheeks. As she did, her hands found the buttons of his shirt, and she slowly undid the first two.

"Anzu," he whispered. His question still stood. Did she really want this? To go this far?

She gave no verbal response, only continued unbuttoning his shirt. Once finished, she slid down his arms. His dark clothes contrasted with his pale skin. There was a purity about him that always enticed her. More of his pale skin became visible as she finished undoing his shirt. Anzu moved her hands slowly up and down his arms, then against his thighs. Yugi moaned as Anzu's hands found their way across his chest, down his slightly toned stomach, and back to his legs. "Do _you_ want me, Yugi?"

Yugi swallowed hard again, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Uhhhh," he moaned softly.

"Do you want me, Yugi," she repeated, softer and firmer. Her body trembled with anticipation, but she steadied her hands to further entice her lover. His skin was so smooth and soft along his thighs.

Yugi breathed deeper, his head rolling back, coherent thoughts growing softer as he grew harder. "Oh God, yes!"

Anzu's hands crept up inside his boxers. "Say it!"

"I want you…"

"Say my name!" She squeezed his enlargement.

"I want you, Misaki Anzu," he exclaimed, his hips giving an excited twitch.

Anzu quickly let go, untied her belt and let the robe fall from her shoulders. "Then take me, Moto Yugi," she purred.

Yugi's head snapped back up and he saw her, all of her, waiting for him. Anzu looked back, filled with love and trust for him alone. She was literally giving herself to him. He stared for a moment, taking her in, hoping this was not a dream. She was so beautiful, body and soul! He _had_ to accept this bounty!

Unsure his trembling arms could help her off the floor, he motioned for her to come next to him. She stood up, leaving the robe behind, and sat down beside him. She took a sharp breath. This was all so real now.

He touched under her chin gently. Yugi desperately ignored the voice in the back of his head ordering him to ravish her senseless. He was determined to take this slowly, and give Anzu as much pleasure as he felt having her in his life. He brushed her bangs out of her face and drew her into a deep kiss. Somehow the contact of their bare torsos made this feel fresh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her own hands through his soft, spiky hair. His tongue glided over her lips, requesting entry. She granted him passage, and he explored anew. Her hands massaged his scalp and ran down his neck.

He pulled her legs onto the bed and lay her down, careful not to break their kiss. His hands traced the more familiar parts, paying more attention to her sensitive stomach. Then he stroked her breasts, grazing her erect nipples with the utmost care.

Anzu moaned in appreciation. She brought her hands down to his back and pulled slightly, begging him to go on.

Yugi's hands moved downward, lower than her stomach. The area was not entirely foreign to him; he had pleased Anzu down here before. But this time more of him would enter. His erection had become painfully hard, and he needed to take her now. He cleared a bit for his access, rubbing her sensitive spot to prepare her. "Yes," she panted, breaking their kiss. "Yes, please!"

Yugi took off his boxers and positioned himself above Anzu. He whispered her name as he entered. She gave a whimper as her muscles tightened at the unfamiliar intrusion. Yugi stopped to look at her. "You okay?" Being inside her this much was bliss, but it would be worse than nothing if he hurt her.

Tears lined her eyes. "No," she whispered. "Please don't stop now." To emphasis this, she wrapped her legs around his torso.

He gladly obeyed. He gripped the pillow under Anzu's head at the intense electricity running up his spine. It felt so good! Her warmth, her tight muscles, her body around his, felt so damn good! Kissing her neck, he thrust in again. Anzu grunted, getting used to the feeling of Yugi inside of her. She no longer knew where her legs were anymore. Yugi's rhythm sped up her heart, sending her conscious thoughts further and further away with each thrust. Yugi was taking her away from herself and higher and higher into the air. She felt weightless with him. "Yugi," she gasped. "Faster… uh… _harder_!"

Yugi gritted his teeth and held back a shout. He was in pain and ecstasy all at once, and he could sense his climax coming soon. His first real orgasm was coming, and he had to make sure Anzu felt it too. Nothing else mattered but him sharing this with her. His mouth moved to her mouth and he sunk his tongue inside, kissing her hotly. He thrust into her faster until he drove with all his might. He no longer cared about her safety, only her pleasure. She _had_ to feel this! She _had_ to!

Anzu gripped his back and moaned. She could feel it! She was melding into him. Her entire existence would be lost, if not for him. His heavy rhythm continued lifting her higher into the sky. She could see the stars as he carried her higher. If she died, she wanted to reach Heaven with him!

Then it happened. Her muscles contracted as Yugi released his essence into her. Yugi shouted and threw his head back in rapture as his body shook. Anzu cried out her lover's name one more time, swearing that she had reached the heavenly gates. Yes, this was Paradise!

Moto Nazo shut the CD player off after the final track ended. She then shook her husband, who had fallen asleep on the stool behind the store counter not long after the tow truck came to take their car away. "Yami-sa," she whispered. "Anata, its morning. You have work in a couple hours."

Yami moved away in his sleep. "Mimble wummbura," he mumbled.

Nazo rolled her eyes. "Anata," she warned.

He moved again, and fell clean off the counter onto the store's tile floor. Cursing in Egyptian, Yami grabbed onto the stool for support. "Argh… Where'd I fall?"

"On your fat head," Nazo teased.

"Where's my head?"

Nazo helped her hung-over husband to his feet. "The great King of Games, done in by a couple drinks!"

"What the hell did that kuso dorobou put in those drinks," demanded Yami, clutching his throbbing head. He couldn't tell whether his head ached from a hangover or from the fall. "And what time is it?"

"Almost six. We are in the Kame Game Shop. It's June 5th. And yes, you still have to get to Kaiba Corp. by 8 for that conference. Anything else?"

He glared at his pretty wife. "No thank you, dearest." He stretched. "Horus, that was a hell of a party! Hope Yugi enjoyed it!"

"Well, Ryou-kun left hours ago with Bakura-kun and Honda-kun, Jiichan went to bed early on, Jonouchi-kun is sleeping on top of the kitchen counter, and Anzu and Yugi-kun have not been seen for hours." She grinned. "They were last seen upstairs near Yugi's room."

Yami blinked. "Uh?"

Nazo rolled her eyes again. Yami was not a morning person; his brain never turned on until at least ten. "Yugi, your brother, and Anzu, his girlfriend, disappeared upstairs before Ryou-tachi left!"

The former pharaoh blinked again, his sleepy, crimson eyes giving away the struggle in his head to understand Nazo words. Finally, they widened in surprise. "Whoa! You really think so?"

Nazo nodded seriously. "Anata, didn't he say they wouldn't?"

"Y-yeah," said Yami, sitting down again. "Yugi said its because Anzu's moving to America next year. They swore not to become intimate since their relationship wasn't going anywhere."

They were both silent for several seconds. "Should we talk to them about this?"

Yami waved his hand. "Not now, for Ra's sake! They'll come to us for advice later on!"

"I didn't mean now, baka! I know… They show enjoy the afterglow."

Yami smiled thoughtfully. He pulled his wife to him affectionately. "Remember our first time?"

Nazo smiled. "In which lifetime?"

"Pick."

"Both." She put her arm around him and placed her face amid his spiky tresses. "I was so scared, but you were always so confident. It made me feel safe."

"Trust me, my Egyptian Beauty," he said, holding her tenderly, "everyone is nervous their first time." He touched her tan cheek. "It's only when your lover is special to you that the fear melts away, leaving only passionate bliss. Bonds so strong such as that can last beyond a lifetime."

Una: Well?  
Yugi: That was… awkward.  
Bardock: staring at the screen Do another lemon, Una!  
Yugi/Una: _bright red_ Uh…  
Bardock: One with me and Zucina!  
Yami: _shudders_ Wild monkey sex is beyond Una's comprehension!  
Una: Just R&R minna-san! The little blue button down there that says "Go" is a good thing!


End file.
